Photograph
by Rufus-sama
Summary: Rufus lost a picture that means a lot to him and is trying to find it. It's kind of fluffy and sappy...


Disclaimer: Same as always

Here's another "themed" story. The theme in this case was "photograph". Sorry if it's too fluff; I was in a down mood when I wrote it and everything usually comes out fluffy when I'm in that kind of mood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tseng walked into Rufus' room at the Healin' Lodge he found that the room was in a total disarray; something that was far from the usual spotless look that he had come to expect from Rufus.

'Sir, what are you doing?'

He looked up from the jacket he was currently searching. 'I can't find it.'

'Can't find what? Perhaps I can help you.' Rufus was always well organized and he always knew where to look for even the smallest of things.

'I'm looking for a photograph.' He continued rummaging through the pockets of the coat. He'd already gone through three jackets and didn't find it in any of them. He'd been searching for over an hour and he wasn't any closer to finding the photograph in question. He was upset with himself more then anything else for not ensuring that the picture was placed somewhere safe.

_A photograph? He's tearing his room up over a photograph?_ 'Rufus? May I enquire as to what is on this photograph?' _It must be something important for you to be tearing this place apart._

He stopped rummaging for a moment, long enough to look at Tseng. He saw worry and sadness, two emotions that rarely if ever appear, in Rufus' eyes.

'I'm looking for the picture of my mother.' He then continued rummaging through the jacket, tossing it aside when he was done looking through the pockets and picked up another article of clothing to search through it.

'Which one sir? She did take several pictures, which one in particular did you have that you want back so badly?' Tseng now understood why he was searching so frantically, pictures were the only things that Rufus had left of his mother. He did have a few trinkets that he kept with him, but the pictures; apparently this one photo in particular, are what he treasured the most.

'The one that you took of me and her when we were in Costa Del Sol. Remember when we got to the hotel and my old man left to "meet with associates" andwe were alone in the hotel? That's the one I'm missing Tseng. It's my favorite picture that I have of her. It's usually in my pocket, but it's not there and I can't find it anywhere. I should have got a copy of it made just in case I lost it, but now I can't and it's probably gone forever.'

Tseng remembered the photo that Rufus was referring to. He had to admit, it was one of his favorite pictures as well. He remembered taking the photograph that day and how happy both of them were just to be there together. Rufus' mother was standing a little behind him, kneeling down slightly to his level, arms around his shoulders in a hug. The sun behind them was beginning to set, producing a warm red glow over the ocean. He still smiled each time he thought of that moment.

'I see sir. Well, I'll leave you to your search then. I'll come back later to see how you are doing.' Tseng didn't want to appear rude, however he didn't want to say where he was going either. He wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, he had to do a little searching himself.

Rufus looked up, slightly disappointed that Tseng didn't offer to help. 'Alright Tseng. I'm almost done searching anyway. Maybe it was in the tower or something and it's gone. That's too bad though, I really liked it.' He then went back to looking through the pockets of yet another item, hoping that his luck would change.

Eventually he gave up. He had searched every pocket of every jacket, shirt, coat and pants that he had at the Healin' Lodge and didn't find what he was looking for. He made his way to his bed and went to sleep, saddened by the fact that he lost something so important to him.

He woke up the next morning still depressed over the loss of the photograph. He tried to tell himself that it was just a picture and to get over it, but he couldn't help but feel saddened by its loss. It was something that brought back happy memories for him with the person he loved most.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed something on the night table that wasn't there when he went to bed. It was a frame, picture side away from him. He picked up the frame, turned it to see the picture and was both shocked and happy with what he found.

He got out of bed and found Tseng in the living room of the Lodge. Tseng looked up and upon noticing the frame in Rufus' hand, gave a smile and a small nod.

'Did you find what you were looking for Rufus?'

Rufus tried to hide the huge grin that was forming, but he couldn't do it; he was far too happy to have back what he cherished.

'Yes and no. I didn't find it myself, but I have what I was looking for. Where did you find the picture Tseng?' He was very happy that Tseng found the picture, but he had to admit that he was more then curious how Tseng ended up with the photograph.

'When I took the pictures to be developed, I asked for triplicates of the photos; a set for you, one for your mother and one for me. I wanted a set as well since I was in some of the pictures and I wanted a souvenir. I also kept them in the event that your father ever happened to come across the photos and destroyed them. I wanted to be sure you'd have a spare set just in case something happened to them. Turns out I was right.'

'Yes you were Tseng. Thank you. Remind me to get a duplicate of this picture made the next time we're near a photo shop. I don't want to lose it again.' With that he went to the kitchen to find something to eat before officially starting his day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are nice to have and are very welcome.


End file.
